Blinded
by AussieUlrich
Summary: Darkness was all he could see, he never thought he'd end up like this. Helpless and at the mercy of the world.
1. The Worst Issue

Blinded: Chapter 1

--

He never thought he'd end up like this. All he could see was darkness and it was all Xana's fault. He was blinded by a power surged light, it all happened so quickly. The light, so bright, not even closing his eyes would stop it. The next thing he knew, he was in the infirmary.

"Ulrich? Are you awake?" Someone asked after noticed his body stirring. He groaned and opened his eyes, when he realized everything was still dark, it was as if a gust of cold air flew past him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes…still he could see nothing but darkness. He gasped, seeing their friend in distress the group panicked.

"Ulrich what's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Are the lights turned off? I can't see it's so dark!" He replied.

"You can't see?" Jeremie asked.

"No, are the lights turned off?" He asked again.

"No Ulrich, you're in the infirmary, there is still daylight outside." Jeremie answered.

"Well I can't see a thing." Odd held up his hand in front of Ulrich's face, showing four fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up? C'mon you can see them right, right? I'm right in front of you!" He said.

"I can't see you Odd." Ulrich said, scaring Odd.

"Oh no, this can't be happening!"

Nurse Yolanda asked him to lie back down so he could examine his eyes. She hurried to the phone and contacted Ulrich's parents; he had to go to the hospital for a more thorough examination. After she got off the phone, Jeremie asked if it was temporary blindness, and she said it could be, that was some good news but at the same time it could be permanent. Ulrich's parents came by and took him to the hospital. Ulrich's mother helped him walk to the car and his father just walked depressed, he barely talked. Moments later, they arrived at the hospital after a few questions on the way.

Mrs. Stern opened the door for him and gently took his arm, "Here honey, let me help you." It was pretty hard to walk when you don't know where you are going, he had to be guided by his mother the entire time, it felt so embarrassing. In the hospital, the doctors did some tests and examined his eyes. The doctor came with the results and he said he was blinded, but it could be temporary, but if he doesn't get his vision back in two weeks, he will be counted as blind and will be transferred to a school for blind students. Ulrich couldn't see but he could still listen, he didn't like where this was going. He doesn't want to go to a school for the blind, he wants to stay at Kadic with his best friends, and he wanted to see again!

But for now, he'll just have to stay at Kadic, but he can't go to his classes. What good is going to school when you can't see the teachers, can't write or even less read. Ulrich knew he couldn't play soccer or even watch soccer, just listen but that takes half the fun out of it. He can still do pencak silat but it's still hard not being able to see what you're doing. Worst of all, he could not help on Lyoko anymore, and what was scary was how Xana will find out that he's vulnerable and try to attack him, blindness makes him almost oblivious to anything, the best he can do is feel around and listen.

The doctors gave him sunglasses to protect his eyes and a cane so he could feel the ground to walk. He practiced walking with the cane a little in the office before they left and brought him back to Kadic. At the entrance to the school, the group was waiting and getting impatient, they were worried, very worried.

"Hey look, here they come!" Aelita said. The car parked close to them and they ran over.

Mrs. Stern opened the car's door and helped Ulrich walk out. When they saw the sunglasses and his cane, they thought for sure he had been permanently blind.

"Hello there." Mrs. Stern greeted and the group said hello back.

"Hi Ulrich." Yumi greeted.

"Yumi, you're here? Hi…is everyone else here?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes Ulrich we're all here." Jeremie said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stern, how the did the examination go?" Aelita asked.

"The doctors say he might be temporarily blind but if his vision does not recover in the next two weeks, he will transfer to a school for blind children." Mr. Stern answered.

"Oh no…" Odd whispered.

"Come Ulrich, you must go to your room and rest." Mr. Stern said.

"We can take him to his room, Mr. Stern." Odd suggested.

"Yes, and then you can just tell the principle he's back and that he made it alright." Yumi said.

"Oh well, that's quite alright. Don't you think so dear?" Mrs. Stern asked Mr. Stern. Though, he was still distrustful of Ulrich's friends, he let him go anyway, he had much to do and explain this situation to the principle.

Mrs. Stern gave Ulrich a kiss on his head and she headed with Mr. Stern to the principle's office while the others guided Ulrich to his dorm. Odd unlocked the door and let them in, Kiwi wagged his tail and ran over to sniff Ulrich's cane but Ulrich accidentally kicked him while walking, making him yelp.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kiwi." Ulrich remembered where his bed was and sat on it.

"We're sorry this happened to you Ulrich…" Aelita said.

"Yeah, let's hope it is temporary." Yumi said.

"You have no idea how much I'm wishing it is temporary too." Ulrich stated, "It feels so awful not being able to see."

Kiwi tried to sniff Ulrich's cane again when Odd got a dumb idea.

"Hey! Why don't we train Kiwi to be your seeing-eye dog?"

"Yeah right Odd, Kiwi isn't smart enough to do that besides he'd have to be with Ulrich all the time if he was." Jeremie said.

"Oh...well, guys it's dinner time, Ulrich do you want to go to the lunch room or do you want us to bring it to you? I think it'd be better to bring it, because if Sissi sees you like this, she'll be all over us."

"You guys can go ahead and bring it here…I don't want you all to get in the trouble of guiding me the whole way." Ulrich said.

"Alright Ulrich, we'll be right back." Aelita said.

"Sorry guys but my parents are waiting for me, I have to go. Ulrich, I'll try to visit you as early as I can, okay?" Yumi said smiling.

"Okay Yumi, bye."

"Goodbye!" And they left together.


	2. A Helping Hand

Blinded: Chapter 2

--

In the room, Ulrich was bored in his room. He could not play videogames, read or even look outside. All he could do was lie down and think. He felt Kiwi jump on the bed with him, hearing his panting then Kiwi licked Ulrich's face. Ulrich felt around and petted the dog, and Kiwi just lay down next to him, enjoying Ulrich's hand rub across his fur.

Odd came by, alone, bringing a tray of food with him.

"Hey Ulrich, I brought you dinner."

"Thank you, Odd" Ulrich said. Odd set the food on the desk and guided Ulrich to it. He gave Ulrich a fork, took Ulrich's hand in his and pointed out where the food was on the tray.

"The steak is here, the fries are here, the corn is here and the dessert is here. If you need anymore help, just call."

"Thanks…" Ulrich ate the food but he missed a few times.

That night, Odd got out Ulrich's sleeping clothes but Ulrich put them on himself. Being blind, it would seem that falling asleep would be easy but it wasn't for Ulrich that night. He dreamt that he could see again, he missed seeing the green plants and animals, the buildings and the people; even Sissi was in his dream. What he dreamt about the most was Yumi's face, her dark brown eyes, shining hair, white but not pale skin, it reminded him about so many things. This was the gift of vision but it was only in his dreams now.

The next morning, the alarm awoke Ulrich first, he managed to hit the button, he still remembered. Odd wanted to sleep but he knew he had to help his friend. He gave Ulrich his sunglasses and his cane and took him to the showers. Showing him where everything is, Odd continued with his own shower. Actually, Odd helped Ulrich with everything, he thought it was kind of fun, but at the same time it had a sad feeling.

For some reason, Ulrich kept his head down, maybe because since he couldn't see, he didn't have to keep his head up all the time. He only kept his head up when he was talking or trying to listen better. When Yumi arrived, she was the one who comforted Ulrich; she hugged him and talked to him. When she laughed, it made Ulrich smile, he loved hearing her laugh but actually seeing her smile was better to him.

Sissi found out about Ulrich's blindness, so she went crazy looking for him. Sissi may be mean but she has a huge crush on him, it's only natural that she's worried. During class, Sissi saw no sign of Ulrich, this scared her, she asked Odd, Jeremie and Aelita where he was but they told her to mind her own business. That's when her overactive imagination took hold of her.

"What did you do to him? You all must have blinded him! I've always knew you were up to no good, especially Yumi!" She whispered.

"Elizabeth, would you mind paying attention to class?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

Sissi turned around, but she didn't pay attention, after class she would search for Ulrich again. Sissi followed them everywhere, acting like a spy. She followed them to Odd and Ulrich's room, where she finally saw Ulrich.

"Why didn't you let me see him?! You all are a bunch of losers! Don't you know that I care?!" Sissi shouted, making Ulrich tighten his grip on his cane.

"Just go Sissi." He said as calmly as he could.

"But Ulrich, I want to help you!"

"You can start by leaving us alone!"

"I just want to help and this is how you treat me?" Yumi stepped in.

"Sissi, you're not helping, so go!"

Sissi walked away, you could see tears in her eyes. Yumi suddenly felt pity for her, she has helped the group with favors before but each time she was rewarded somehow. Ulrich however, couldn't see the tears, so he just stood in relief that she was gone. Sissi asked her father about Ulrich's condition, it wasn't permanent blindness, but she was taking it as if it was. Sissi wrote about this in her diary, making it real dramatic.

_Dear diary,_

_Ulrich is blind! I don't know what to do, he doesn't let me help him and the group won't let me get even close to him. Why don't they realize that I love him? Why doesn't Ulrich? He always rejects me! Always! After I asked to help him, he yelled at me to get out of his room, I left crying… I keep seeing him rely on Odd and Yumi, that made me feel worse. What makes them better than me? What makes Yumi better than me? I'm the one who gave Ulrich a Saint Valentines Day present, Yumi didn't. I'm the one who always admits my feelings, Yumi never did. I'm the one who tries to spend time with him; Yumi does but not as much as me. Yumi and Ulrich seem to fight a lot too. This is so wrong for a true relationship! I'm better than her, I know I am! I'm also the prettiest girl in school too! The boys love me! It seems that the girls love Ulrich. It's only natural that the cutest girl and boy in school should go out together! I just don't get it, why are we not together? This is almost defying nature! As I wrote last before, I will keep trying until he realizes how nice and beautiful I am!_

_Sissi _

After the meet up with Sissi, the Yumi and Ulrich decided to go for a walk in the city, Yumi held Ulrich's hand the whole way. Ulrich kept his head down, his cane close to the floor in front of him. Yumi asked Ulrich if he could see anything at all, colors or something, he said that the only color he could see was black. She asked a few questions but the entire walk, seemed rather quiet. They made a stop at the candy store, Yumi got a lollipop and Ulrich just asked for a piece of chewing gum.

Yumi has been more close to Ulrich since he got blind. Ulrich liked this, the only good thing that came out of his blindness, closer to his best friend than ever. They talked a lot more and hung out a lot more. Yumi's parents have been alright with this because they know how hard it must be for Ulrich to get blind and not be able to do as many things as he used to do. But Yumi still had a curfew; she had to be home by eight.

During their walk, Ulrich and Yumi had no idea that Xana was at the point of launching his next attack, and as Ulrich predicted, he was Xana's next target.


	3. Snake Bite

Blinded: Chapter 3

--

After the walk, Yumi and Ulrich arrived at the school peacefully. They said their goodbyes and Yumi went home. Little did they know that Xana was watching their every move. Once Ulrich made it into bed, Xana went into action. Inside the air vent of Odd and Ulrich's dorm, a brown colored snake, defying gravity, slithered down from the vent to the ceiling. The snake made it's way to Odd, the snake's venom which was more powerful by Xana's possession, would put Odd out of the action so that he can't save Ulrich. Even worse, if he doesn't get medical attention in less than an hour, Odd will die of the venom.

Its tongue tasted the air, to find its prey, making an eerie hissing noise. It made its way to Odd, slithering on the wall, as quiet as can be. Xana's eye pulsed in the snake's eyes; the snake got its head closer to Odd's blankets, aiming for his neck. With a menacing hiss, the snake dug it's fangs into his neck, ejecting powerful venom into Odd's blood. Odd woke up in pain, reaching for his neck, the snake let go and slithered away over his blankets to Ulrich.

Odd got up, pressing a hand to his neck; he saw the snake on the floor.

"Ulrich, wake up! There's a snake!" Odd yelled, and then he remembered, Ulrich wears ear plugs when he sleeps!

Loosing feeling in his neck, Odd grabbed the snake by its tail, making it swipe for his hand, Odd dropped the snake's tail. The snake tried to bite him again, shooting its head to Odd. The snake hissed, while Odd jumped over it, managing to shake Ulrich awake and grabbing Ulrich's sunglasses on the ground.

"Ulrich, Xana possessed a snake!" Ulrich, blind could not see what was happening.

The snake tried to bite Odd again, Odd jumped backgrounds and Ulrich couldn't hear the hissing. Odd took his hand and opened the door, running away with Ulrich's hand in his. Ulrich did run but at the same time he was scared, he did not know what was going on or if he would run into something.

The snake was right on their tail, speed increased by Xana, the snake's hissing much scarier than before. The bite on Odd's neck had turned his skin red and flakey on the mark, now he began to feel weak and dizzy. If he doesn't make it to somewhere safe, he and Ulrich are doomed. Odd found Jeremie's door, his vision blurring, then the door opened. Jeremie stood surprised.

"Odd, Ulrich, I was just about-"

"Close the door!" Odd interrupted.

The door shut, but the snake didn't give up, it slithered in as if there was nothing there, like a ghost. Ulrich took out his ear plugs and listened. Jeremie picked up his yard stick and tried to pick up the snake. It hissed and neared closer, but then Jeremie ended up ramming the snake's head with the stick, he managed to knock it out.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"There's…a snake, possessed by…Xana…" Odd said weakly while he gave Ulrich his sunglasses. Jeremie noticed the red on Odd's neck.

"Odd, did it bite you?" Just then, Odd passed out on the bed, "We have to get him to the hospital! The snake bit him! Help me pick him up!"

Jeremie took Ulrich's arm so he could feel where Odd was.

"Pick him up and I'll guide you." Jeremie told him.

Ulrich had Odd in his arms, he didn't weigh much, it was easy for Ulrich to hold him up. Odd's breathing was shallow; he only has a few minutes to be saved. Jeremie grabbed Ulrich's sunglasses and led him to Jim's room, on the way, calling Yumi and Aelita.

"Jim! Wake up sir!" Jeremie shouted.

"Err, who…what?" Jim opened his eyes in anger, "What're you kids doing up at this hour!?"

"It's Odd sir, he was bitten by a snake! We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible!" Jim quickly got out of bed and looked at Odd, his skin was pale and neck looked awfully hurt. He took Odd in his arms and headed to the principle's room, "Fallow me, I've got a lot of questions for you two."

The principle called for an ambulance and while waiting, they asked how Odd got the snake bite, especially, since it was on his neck and in the school.

"Well you see sir, before Odd passed out; he came to my room with Ulrich telling me that a snake had bit him on the neck while he was asleep. It must have gotten in through the vents…honestly sir, I don't really know how."

--

Please review.


End file.
